Disgaea: Dark Alliance
by MontaroKid
Summary: In a Netherworld unknown, a small demon child by the name of Baziel, has an oppurtuinty to set off on a journey to kill the Overlord of his world. He sets off, unknowing of the dangers the Netherworld can provide...
1. The Journey Begins

**Baziel finally made his way into town. Rovert was right, the town was completely destroyed. Baziel's sites finally set on a large shark like demon. "Are you a member of the Silver Lining?" Baziel shouted out at it. The demon turned, and snarled. It's fangs glistening off of the sun's light. "What's a little weakling like you doing here?!" It bellowed, snapping at the air. Baziel felt intimidated, just the site of that creature was enough to make him turn around and run away. Instead he did the exact opposite and took a step toward the large demon. "That didn't answer my question fish brain!" Baziel replied. The demon laughed "Fish brain? Please boy, your words don't hurt!" He took a step toward Baziel "Perhaps you want to turn those words into action?!" He gestured. Baziel's legs started shaking "Bring it on!" Baziel ran at the demon, and the demon followed suite by running at Baziel.**

_**I'm going to die here...**_

**Baziel thought to himself, and in a flash... Nothing happened. Baziel opened his eyes from when he had closed them to wait for impact. He saw a fighter standing in front of the demon**

**"Kurosaki, killing an innocent child?! What are you thinking?! We only kill demons you fool!" **

**The demon, or Kurosaki sighed. "I know, I know. Forgive me Satoshi. The brat has quite a mouth on him..."**

**Baziel felt insulted "Are you guys dumb or something?! I **_**am**_** a demon!" Baziel stated. Satoshi glanced down at the boy, examining him closely. "So you are... So you are..." **

**Baziel waited for something to happen. Satoshi's fist soon found it's way to Baziel's jaw, sending the poor demon boy into a flurry of spins, and turns. Baziel hit the ground with a loud thud, followed by grumbling noises. Baziel looked up at Satoshi growling deep in the back of his throte. Satoshi drew a **_**Sunrise Sword**_** that was strapped to his waist. Baziel gulped, as he watched Satoshi walk closer to him. Wht didn't he take Robert's advice? Or turn back when he met Kurosaki. Seeing all those dead demons didn't come to his attention until just this moment. He glanced around again. Everything was destroyed. Baziel's lived such a peaceful life that all this action must have not kicked into his system until the thought of death. Kurosaki had a toohty grin on his face, his sharp teeth still glistening like diamonds. Finally Baziel looked at Satoshi, who was now right in front of him. Baziel took deep, frantic breathes. He leaped up, and threw his fist into the air, closing his eyes. "I'm not ready to die!" Baziel cried.**

**Baziel's eyes reamined closed for a few seconds. "Am... I dead yet?" He opened one eye to find Satoshi knocked out on the ground a few feet away from him. "Did... I do that...?" Baziel asked to no one in particular.**

**"No..." A voice answered. Another fighter stepped in front of Baziel. He was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, and from that shirt hung a good amount of chains. He was black pants that were wound with yet more chains at his ankles. Finally, the mysterious man wore black boots laced with weird designs. The fighter glanced down at Baziel and smiled "You're safe now..." The man stated. Baziel smiled a bit "Who are you?" Baziel asked. The man cracked his knuckles "The name's Zeta." Zeta pointed toward Kurosaki, and Satoshi (who was just waking up from his little nap)  
"You two! Leave now! I really don't want this situation to get any worse!" Zeta scowled at the two. Kurosaki growled. "Damn demons..." Kurosaki turned around and walked away. Satoshi glanced over at Kurosaki who had left his side. "Dammit Kurosaki!" He snapped. Satoshi glared at Zeta, then his eyes turned to Baziel. he sighed "Maybe next time..." He muttered before turning, and walking after Kurosaki.**

**Robert finally made it into town. Robert was panting to catch his breathe "Where are you... Dood?" He waddled through town until he came across Baziel "baziel! You're alive, dood!" Robert waddled over, and stopped to look at Zeta "Who's this dood?" Robert asked curiously. Baziel smiled "This is Zeta. He saved me from those bandits."**

**"Really, dood?!" Robert squacked "He must be really powerful!" He exclaimed. Zeta smiled slightly, then turned over to Baziel "Okay kid. The truth is... I helped you for a reason..."**

**Baziel quirked a brow "What's reason is that?" He asked**

**"I need you to come with me to **_**Central West**_**." He asnwered. Bazeil paused. Central West one of four large kingdoms of the Netherworld. People were only aloud in if they were related to royalty. So why was a random fighter he just met asking to come with him on this journey?**

**"Why do you need me?" Baziel finally responded. Zeta grinned "You my friend, are destined to kill the Overlord..."**

**Baziel gave Zeta the most confused look he had ever given in his life "What?!" he finally replied. Zeta nodded "It's been prophesized, that at this exact date, I would help a child in great need. You fit the description perfectly. I know you're weak, and this is all sudden, but we need to go now. I can train along the way to the Central West." **

**Baziel sighed. This was too much, too fast. Just this morning he was off to get a loaf of bread now he was offered to go on a journey that would end in killing the Overlord. Baziel grinned "Hell yeah. Sounds great!" He asnwered. Zeta grinned "Good, thought you were going soft on me for a minute. Baziel laughed "Hell no! I'm a demon, killing the Overlord: A dream only every damn demon has! Come on let's go!" Baziel ordered as he rain down a small dirt trail out of town. Zeta's smile disappeared "This is going to be a long journey..." Zeta began following Zeta. Robert sighed "This is gonna suck, dood..."**


	2. Team Alpha Star Strkes!

**Baziel curled his hands into fists, smiling with glee. On his hands now rested a pair of leather gloves "These are awesome!" He squealed. Zeta smiled "If i'm going to train you, why not train you in the way of the fist?" he said with a smile. The two were following the same dirt trail they were hours ago, only now, the trail had led them deep into a dark forest. Baziel threw a few jabs at the air admiring his gift from Zeta, when suddenly Zeta stopped in his tracks. Baziel rumbed into Zeta before asking "What?! Why are we stopping?" **

**Zeta pointed to a bush "Come on out you two! You're not very good at hiding!" He called to two figures rustling in the bush he was referring to. Voices whispered out from the bush "Did you hear, that?!" One called. **

**"We've been spotted!" The other finished. The two figures jumped and took a heroic pose "You may have found us demon!" The male spoke out. **

**"But there's no chance you'll win this fight!" exclaimed the female. The male pointed to himself "I am **_**Cosmic Hero, V!**_**" **

**The female pointed to her self "And I am **_**Cosmic Hero P!**_**"**

**The two kissed before striking another heroic pose, they began speaking in unison "And we are Team Alpha Star!" The two heroes waited for applause, or a gasp. Their heroic fatigue quickly disappeared when Baziel, and Zeta burst out into laughter**

**"What's so funny!" Shouted P**

**"Team Alpha Star is no laughing matter, I assure you!" Shouted V.**

**The two finally stopped laughing, and Baziel spoke out "Oh please. You two are rediculous." Baziel started walking away "You're not even worth my time!" Zeta followed.**

**V sighed "Well P, what'd we expect from weaklings like those two..."**

**Baziel paused, he curled his hands into fists. "What?!!" He shouted. "No one calls me weak! No one, no one, no one!" Baziel turned back around, and charge at V sending his fist deep into his gut. V spat out some blood and stmbled backward before falling over.  
"V!" P shouted, bending down to see if he was alright. P pulled out a potion bottle. She pulled off the cork, and poured the green liquid into P's mouth. A few seconds later P flipped back onto his feet, and with agile movement sent a kick across Baziel's face. Baziel's head jerked hard to the right. "Ouch..." He sighed, that kick hurt, and Baziel wasn't used to pain. Not without his mom with him anyways. Baziel repeated his ealier actions and jammed his fist into V's gut. P pulled out another potion, and repeated the process and once more V was back up. Baziel sighed "Dammit." Baziel decided to change targets. Baziel threw an uppercut at P. **

**"P!" V shouted. V bent down and pulled out a potion. Once she was healed P stood up. They let out a heroic laugh "We are unstoppable!"**

**Baziel groaned "That'd called having some damn potions, not being strong..." **

**The three soon went into a flurry of attacks, and healing. Baziel doing most of the attacking, and team alpha star doing all of the healing...**

**During their little feud Zeta leaned against a tree a smile on his face. "Come on Baziel, I know you can beat these two clown..." He said to himself. If Baziel couldn't even take out these two, then there was no way he coudl face future challenges.**

**Baziel stepped back, breathing heavy. "Damn... You two just won't stay down..."**

**V, and P began laughing again, they were covered in scars and bruises but they laughed as if they had the upper hand. Baziel turned to Zeta "These guys are annoying!" he wailed. Zeta grinned "I'm not helping! If you can't beat them how do you expect to be the overlord?" He called back. Baziel mumbled, and cursed under his breathe even though he knew Zeta was right. Baziel rolled his shoulders "Alright then!" He wailed as he ran at V, and P once more "Tiger's Charge!" Baziel shouted. Suddenly he started glowing a golden color. He threw his fist into V, which sent him flying into the air. "No! My darling!" P shouted. She looked at Baziel who gave her a menacing glare "Don't think you've seen the last of Team Alpha Star!" She bellowed before striking her pose clumsily, and running off. **

**Baziel sighed "God damn that was annoying." **

**Zeta walked over to Baziel, surprised "The tiger's charge, eh? Where'd you learn that so fast?" He asked out of pure curiosity. **

**"I saw it on TV once." Baziel snickered. Zeta patted Baziel on the back, and the two start continuing down the little dirt path...**


End file.
